


He’s Gone

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Five Dies, Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five dies.He dies alone and scared in the apocalypse long before he gets the chance to join the commission. Long before he even gets the chance to grow up. Klaus is the first one to find out.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 501





	He’s Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is just a depressing mess, idk why I wrote this I just always think about how terrible it must be for Klaus knowing that he’s going to be the first one to know if one of the siblings die and yeah,,, 
> 
> Have fun!

Klaus was in his room, laying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling where several darts now protruded. Diego would be appalled at his aim, as the darts were scattered in an uneven pattern over the white paint, but he was having fun nonetheless. He took in a sharp breath as he closed an eye, preparing to toss another up- 

The lightbulb from the lamp on his desk burst. 

“Shit!” Klaus flinched from the noise, nearly stabbing himself in the eye with the dart. He quickly dropped it and rolled over to look at the lamp, now standing with broken glass scattered around it, plunging the room into a dim darkness. Klaus winced, knowing that dad would undoubtedly going to scold him for that later. 

He rolled off the bed and approached the mess, unsure of what had caused the disturbance. He poked at the glass, wincing when it pricked his finger. As he stuck his fingertip in his mouth, he felt a familiar chill in the air. 

“Can we not do this now please?” Klaus whined, letting his hands fall down to his sides. “Really I am not in the mood for whatever supernatural bullshit you guys are up too-“ 

Klaus glanced up, in the mirror he saw a dark figured standing behind him and he gasped, spinning around on his heel, arms coming up in a defensive position. His heart hammered in his chest, a familiar fear lurching through his veins. 

“Please don’t-“ he whimpered, screwing his eyes shut, preparing for the worst. But a few silent moment passed and the air remained remarkably still. With hands still shaking he opened his eyes, only to see the ghost had vanished. Relief washed over him, letting his arms fall to his sides as he quickly scanned his eyes over the room to make sure- 

Oh. 

There was someone there. Tucked away in the dark corner of the room, pressed between his dresser and the wall. They looked small, mostly shrouded in shadow. Uneasiness prickled at Klaus’s skin as he took a few tentative steps forward. Getting closer he could see just how small they were. 

God he hated when they were kids. 

“Hey- I uh...Sorry for scaring you-“ As Klaus spoke the figure vanished, in a blip of bright blue light. Klaus flinched, feeling a gust of wind behind him he spun, clenching his fists as he prepared to defend himself- 

But the ghost flinched back first, eyes wide and scared at the quick movement. For a moment all Klaus could see was its eyes, wide and blue and painfully familiar. 

Then he saw the blood. 

“Oh god-“ 

Klaus felt sick, this terrible chill surging through his veins as he stumbled back, grabbing onto the dresser. 

“Klaus?” The ghost croaked, voice crackling with misuse, but still unmistakable in its light tone. Klaus brought a trembling hand to his mouth, whimpering into his palm. 

“God No no no-“ His mumbling became incoherent as he stared at the figure in front of him. Other hand going to his stomach as he felt sickness fighting its way up to his throat. He sucked in a painful breath before a terrible cry stumbled from his lips. He couldn’t see anything but blue eyes, blood, and that stupid school uniform-

All he could see was his dead brother. 

Klaus’s back hit the wall as Five tried to step forward, lifting a bloody hand up, before quickly recoiling, realizing his mistake. Klaus hunched over, grabbing onto the wall for support, a wail fighting its way from behind his teeth, the sound ripping out of him and striking at the air like a venomous snake that had wound it’s way between his ribs. He could feel the venom sleeping through his mind as the terrible reality set in. 

Five was dead. 

Five had been gone for three years, and now he was dead. 

He was supposed to come home- 

He was supposed to be safe- 

He was gone

gone gone gone

How was he going to tell the others?

Klaus hadn’t registered that Five had begun to cry until the other boy started trembling. Klaus blinked in alarm as the usually stoic boy started frantically blinking tears from his eyes. Klaus pushed himself off the wall and shakily raised his hands. 

“Hey Hey Five no! No it’s okay!” He pleaded, despite his own voice cracking with grief. Five looked around almost frantically, as if the realizing had only begun to set in. 

“No- no I can’t-“ Five whimpered bringing his hands up to his head and grabbing at his hair. “No no-“ 

Five was panicking, as he spoke blood bubbled from between his lips, Klaus couldn’t bring himself to look for where the injury was. He didn’t want to know. 

“Hey it’s okay- I’m here-“ Klaus quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller brother, squeezing firmly as he wept into his chest. “I’m here you’re home- it’s alright. See you made it back-“ He started rubbing small circles in his back, grimacing at the feeling of cold blood pooling around his fingertips. He knew the blood wasn’t really there, but still it made him grimace. 

“I was so scared Klaus- you were all gone-“

”Shhh I know- it’s okay-“ 

“I was alone-“ 

Klaus’s heart shattered right then and there. All this time he had wondered where Five had gone, praying he was safe, wondering when he would come back. While Five spent this whole time all alone- 

Klaus couldn’t help but cry himself. 

“Klaus!?” There was a shout and a loud knock on his door. Both Klaus and Five flinched as it swung open, revealing a very alarmed looking bunch of siblings, with Diego at the front, eyes scanning the room for danger. 

“Shit are you alright?” Ben noticed Klaus’s face, streaked with tears and quickly pushed past Diego into the room, Allison in tow. Next to Klaus, Five let out a shaky gasp. 

He hadn’t seen his siblings in so long.

Klaus stared at them, eyes wide and body trembling. Luther went to get closer but Allison grabbed him quickly, pulling him back as she stared at Klaus with worry. 

“Klaus what happened- tell us what’s wrong-“ She spoke carefully, not wanting to upset him any worse. Klaus swallowed hard, looking back at Five, who was staring at the rest of them, eyes wide and heartbroken. Klaus swallowed hard and looked back at his siblings, unable to look at any of them in the eye. 

“It’s uh-“ his voice cracked and he winced, bringing a hand up to his lips where he muffled a sob against his skin. Allison’s gaze grew sympathetic. 

“Klaus-“ 

“He’s gone.” He said quickly, trying to get the words out as quickly as he could. The rest of the Hargreeves stared at him, expressions glazed with confusion. 

“Who’s gone?” Luther said quickly, tone only barely masking the agitation he felt at the cryptid response. 

Klaus flinched and looked down at his feet, trying to gather the words. 

“C-Come on Klaus spit it out-“ Diego said quickly, unable to disguise the concern slipping into his voice. 

Klaus flinched, before feeling a hand on his arm. He looked back at Five who was staring at him with a painfully calm expression. 

“Go ahead- it’s alright.” Five said softly, sounding more gentle then Klaus had ever heard him while he was alive. Klaus choked on a sob and shook his head. There was a moment where all you could hear was Klaus’s frantic breathing, all the siblings staring on in mixed terror and confusion, before another voice broke through. 

“It’s five isn’t it.” It wasn’t a question. Everyone spun to the doorway where Vanya lingered, they hadn’t even noticed her arriving. 

“F-Five? What t-the hell is she talking about?” Diego spun back to Klaus. Allison had already brought a hand up to her mouth, a cry escaping her lips. Ben as well quickly paled. 

“He’s- dead?” Luther croaked, seeming suddenly unsteady as he blinked at Klaus, eyes desperate for an answer he knew he didn’t want to hear. 

“N-No- no he c-c-can’t be.” Diego spun between the rest of his siblings and Klaus, breath hitching in his throat. “K-k- Klaus Please-“ 

“He’s dead-“ Klaus croaked, wrapping his arms around himself as he stared down at the floor. “I can see him- Five is dead.” 

Diego blinked just a few times before the tears fell from his eyes. He spun around and pushed past Vanya and out of the room. Allison rushed to Klaus, throwing her arms around him. Klaus fell into the touch, sobbing into her shoulder as he squeezed his own ribs, unable to catch a breath. Ben lingered by the door with Vanya, both staring with tear stained cheeks. Luther spun and punched the wall, the plaster cracking around him. 

Five stood behind Klaus, freezing cold and covered in blood, watching his siblings mourn. 

Atleast he got to see them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
